In recent years, studies of application of electrochromic glass on intelligent windows have been carried out actively. This device, consisting of a host glass and a electrochromic system, has an adjustable light transmittance since transmittance of an electrochromic material can be changed under the effect of electric field and adjustable light illumination can be obtained as desired. With the characteristic of the electrochromic material that transmittance is adjustable under the effect of electric field, it is possible to selectively absorb or reflect external thermal radiation and prevent internal heat from dissipating, thereby saving power consumption of energy.
The main stream of current touch screens are based on liquid crystal or light emitting diodes. However, these touch screens have great power consumption, complex structures and high manufacturing costs.